


哥，我给你看个大宝贝

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 要怪就怪我好死不死收到个表情。一个屑弟弟酒后的故事，暗示哥生尼禄有





	哥，我给你看个大宝贝

但丁又是出去小酌到很晚才回来，一身的酒气让他知道要乖乖跑去浴室里洗一个澡才行。事务所的日子并没有因为维吉尔的回来和业务量的增加而变得有多么的好。反而因为维吉尔不做事以及购买大量奢侈品，生活还是过得结结巴巴的，不过每个月的房租和水电都还能勉强交得上。  
但丁好不容易闲下来一段时间，今晚难得去莫里森那里小酌，一聊就聊到了翌日凌晨。他回去的时候维吉尔还没有睡觉，因为他压根睡不着，在魔界那样的环境不得不时刻保持着警惕。所以维吉尔就放弃了睡眠。回到人界才在但丁的强烈要求下去床上躺着。  
浴室里的雾气弥漫着，但丁随便用淋浴冲洗了自己的身体，这时他忘记了衣服早就被他扔在房里。于是他用浴巾遮着走了出去，因为酒精的缘故，但丁有些醉醺醺的，误打误撞进到了维吉尔的房间里。  
“但丁！”维吉尔对于但丁突如其来地到来有那么一些生气，不过他也是习以为常，他靠着床头看着自己的书，完全无视但丁。  
“维吉尔……是你啊……”但丁有那么一些醉意，上去就是一把抱住维吉尔，此时对方已经有了准备躺下的意思，被愚蠢的弟弟这么一搅合完全失去了睡意。他看着但丁上半身赤裸，身体那个部位用浴巾随意遮挡着。自然给了但丁一个白眼。  
“出去，把你的衣服穿好了！”  
实际上维吉尔这个时候一直忍受着自己的欲望，但丁身上那充满着欲望的味道，不断的撩拨着维吉尔的神经，虽然他是高高在上的魔界之王。但也曾经因为败在但丁的手下而成为被但丁支配的人，而且还弄出过一条人命。现在虽然自己不知道怎么回事那个地方再也不会和以前一样生育出奇迹来。但恶魔的本能还是不断的想要战胜维吉尔的理性。  
“啊……哥，我的衣服放在楼下了，要不你帮我下去拿。”  
“你自己的事情你自己去做……愚蠢！”维吉尔当然没有给但丁什么好脸色，相反是想挣脱开但丁的怀抱，而眼前这个喝醉了酒的愚蠢的家伙似乎没有任何松开的意思。反倒是越抱越紧。  
“回到你的房间去！”维吉尔有些不耐烦，但面对但丁的骚扰他实在是没有任何办法，但丁现在完全就是醉酒的状态，他的手不断的在维吉尔的身上试探着，维吉尔不停拿开但丁的手，甚至想让自己的幻影剑出来来教训这个不守礼仪的愚蠢的胞弟。然而但丁身上沐浴露混合着强大支配者的气息，却激发着维吉尔的本能，他压制着自己的恶魔血统里的本能，一把将但丁推开到床头。而就在维吉尔推但丁的时候，但丁的浴巾被无意间弄了下来，维吉尔本以为但丁会用内裤之类的遮挡着他自己的小兄弟，可谁知道。那个小家伙居然挺立在自己的面前，维吉尔将脸回过去，用生气的口吻说道。  
“但丁，给我出去！把衣服……给我穿上！”  
“我感觉我今天喝多了……有些累……”说着但丁用力抱着维吉尔，用力压制着维吉尔到自己的身下，小声在维吉尔的耳边说道。  
“哥，我给你看个大宝贝！”  
“你可给我闭嘴吧，但丁！我才没有你那种下作的思想。”维吉尔说着，准备挣脱开但丁的时候，发现自己的这个行为似乎是在激起对方的斗志。他是被支配者，被但丁支配过之后，一旦反抗，那么等来的会是支配者更为严厉的惩罚。  
“嗯……怎么了老哥……”  
其实但丁在迷醉的状态下，迷迷糊糊间察觉到维吉尔身上散发着那种不断引诱着自己吃下那个禁果的味道。他们不知道已经多少次吃下了那个东西。恶魔的世界里并没有什么伦理道德。有的更多的是支配和力量。但丁知道现在维吉尔在反抗着，当然作为支配者，但丁的本能告诉他，维吉尔这样违抗命令就要好好惩罚他一下。想着但丁用手在床头摸索着，他注意到了那个小瓶子，这个是人类世界才有的润滑剂。对于维吉尔来说这样会减少但丁那巨大的阳锋抽插时所带来的疼痛。  
“我进来了哦……”但丁的话里带着一丝的酒气，这个气味让维吉尔十分的反胃，而他强忍着那一股酒气。而但丁这个时候将沾着润滑剂的手指伸了进去。维吉尔那一张一合的粉嫩的小穴似乎已经在等待着什么，但丁伸了进去。  
“Scum！”维吉尔说着忽然他感受到自己的小穴好像被不断的挑弄着。那个地方对于突如其来地侵犯仿佛已经适应了起来，那里的肉壁不断挑弄着但丁的手指。  
“看来你那里真的……好诚实啊……”  
“住嘴……但丁！”维吉尔强忍着自己不要发出声音，而此时但丁的手不断的侵犯着那个隐秘的入口。使得维吉尔的理性不断的被本能的情欲所蚕食着。渐渐的维吉尔的身上开始泛出红晕，这样的景象使得维吉尔本人不由得闭上眼睛。忽然维吉尔感觉到，自己身上的睡衣已经被人拔了下来。衣服滑落的瞬间，拿纤细而有力的身材暴露在但丁面前，更加激发出但丁内心里的强烈的欲望。  
“刚才那个还只是小小的前戏……”  
“嗯……愚蠢……”维吉尔开始喘息起来。但丁张开自己的嘴在维吉尔的肩上轻轻的啃咬着。像一只早就饥渴难耐的猛兽在啃食着自己的猎物一样，而这个猎物——但丁的兄长维吉尔。却不停的挣扎着，想要挣脱但丁的怀抱。  
“怎么了……老哥……”但丁恍惚间发现维吉尔的身体开始出现潮红，而这不过是刚刚开始而已。他明白或许要来真的这个家伙才可能安静下来。于是但丁将他那早就饿得不行的小兄弟送入到维吉尔那隐秘的小穴之中。  
“嗯……啊……但丁……”维吉尔强忍着这强烈的疼痛，他忍着不发出剧烈的叫喊声。但丁他的小兄弟这个时候不断的摩擦着维吉尔小穴的内壁，而且还将这个咬得很紧。  
“老哥……你那里……可真是贪吃啊……草……”但丁加大了力度，显然维吉尔还在忍耐着，但自己的小穴早就不自觉的将但丁的肉刃死死的咬住。肉体摩擦时候带来的感觉不断的冲击着维吉尔的大脑，而这下不光是那个小穴，连维吉尔自己的小兄弟也开始渐渐地挺立起来。  
“但丁！嗯……啊……”维吉尔实在忍不了但丁幅度过于巨大的抽插 开始叫出声音来。而不知不觉中，魔力的波动让维吉尔本应该在魔人状态下才出现的尾巴再度显现出来去。  
“老哥，你看啊……连你的尾巴都开始显露出来了。”但丁用手抓着那个不断摆动的尾巴又看着维吉尔突然想到什么，他扯住维吉尔那条尾巴。可是尾巴毕竟受到了维吉尔的控制，开着不停的乱甩着。像是和本人一样被情欲控制着一样。那条尾巴打在但丁的身上，似乎是维吉尔在用残存的理性告诉着但丁给我适可而止。  
“看来……你的尾巴……也想过来玩呢”但丁说着，一把抓住维吉尔的尾巴。他握着那条尾巴，将其送入到维吉尔的后穴之中，显然那个地方比起那个小穴更加紧致。  
“但丁……”维吉尔拖着极强的尾音，显然对于但丁拿着自己尾巴去当道具的行为很是不爽。而他此时完全没有任何反抗的能力，魔力的不稳定让他现在连幻影剑都没办法召唤出来，更糟糕的是他的尾巴被但丁当成情趣意味的道具，不断将他身体下面的穴位填满。维吉尔此时早就被本能的欲望控制住。但丁不断的用那些东西玩弄着着维吉尔的穴道，酒精与本能的共同作用此时让但丁完全变成了一只猛兽。他加大力度不断抽插着维吉尔，这是对他刚刚反抗自己的惩罚。  
“怎么样……舒服了？”但丁反问着维吉尔。他的兄长现在早就被自己的情欲折磨着，他前面的小兄弟早就因为这个立了起来。但维吉尔哪涨得很厉害。他需要有人来帮着疏解一下自己小兄弟那种胀痛的感觉。  
然而但丁没有这个意思，相反他是用手堵着维吉尔的马眼。这令维吉尔更加难过。他不断的发射出声音 此时他的话语里更多的带有情欲的味道。  
“但丁……嗯……啊……”维吉尔开始大口喘息着。而但丁却没有停下来的意思 两个身体的连接处不断的流出那种白色的粘稠液体。慢慢的，维吉尔的小腹开始鼓涨起来，眼神也开始变得迷离起来。而他的胞弟却乐此不疲，趴在维吉尔的耳边说道。  
“老哥……怎么样……舒服么？”  
“但丁……嗯……啊……”维吉尔说着，他的大脑里此时一片空白，很快维吉尔就失去了意识。而但丁注意到此时的维吉尔那个地方早就已经硬的不新歌。对方还在喘息着。但丁知道现在自己的兄长早就陷入到了情欲之中。他将自己的小兄弟给拿了出来。他将手松开的一瞬间。但丁发现自己的兄长早已经无法控制自己的情欲。前列腺液混合着他的情欲不断的从维吉尔的身体里流出，维吉尔无意识地发出呻吟，很快对方只剩下不住的喘息。或许是魔力得到了平息，维吉尔的尾巴也消失不见了。但丁也觉着有些疲倦 酒精的作用加上刚才的消耗让但丁很快就睡了过去。  
翌日，尼禄来到事务所想找但丁谈业务，发现但丁被幻影剑钉在墙上，而维吉尔正看着书。不过他的脸色有些不太好。年轻的恶魔猎人想到了什么，这个时候维吉尔发现尼禄过来了想看了这个孩子一眼也没说话。  
“那个，父亲你脸色看上去不太好，是不是……”忽然尼禄想到了什么停了一下说道。  
“我还有委托先走了。”说完年轻的恶魔猎人识趣的离开了。


End file.
